


Seaweed and Space Rocks and Soilent Green

by LunarSquid



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, eiffel is the subbiest of subs, hilbert is every flavor of dom, pay no attention to the whole zero gravity thing, paying for pizza with blowjobs, straight up porn don't say i didn't warn ya, threatening dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSquid/pseuds/LunarSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Do No Harm, pre Who's There?  Hilbert offers a gesture of goodwill, Eiffel shows his appreciation, and </p>
<p>Also, a PhD in mad science, second meanings, and a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaweed and Space Rocks and Soilent Green

“So really, that was just made out of seaweed? After the whole thing with the coffee, I just assumed seaweed was less of a food and more a myth made up to scare children.” Hilbert chuckled softly, not looking up.

“Also good in sushi. Besides, you like cigarette candy just fine, no? Similar ingredients, different combination.”

“Ugh, don't remind me.” The door hissed shut behind Eiffel and he drifted closer to the window Hilbert sat beside. “So uh. Thank you. I mean, that was awesome. It's a shame you went for a PhD in mad science instead of being a chef, because if this is the kind of pizza you can make from seaweed and space rocks and Soilent Green or whatever else you have up here, I would give Minkowski's right arm to see what you could make back on earth.”

“What do you want, Eiffel?” Eiffel frowned slightly. Relations with Hilbert had indeed been improving, as evidenced by the pizza-like concoction that had been left in the comms room after the last (heavily supervised) field trip to the lab. Normal, such as it was, was never coming back, and it wasn't surprising Hilbert was quiet, but Eiffel had hoped.

“Just saying thanks. I wasn't exactly gracious at first. And I mean, can you blame me? Spontaneous gifts from someone with a reputation for drugging me are always gonna look a little shifty.” He cleared his throat. “The point is, I appreciate it. And I didn't even leave you a tip. I figured... you know, I owe you one.”

Hilbert turned, meeting Eiffel's eye for the first time since he'd shown up and arching a brow slightly. “Sentiment is appreciated, but unnecessary. Consider it apology for... unpleasantness. You owe nothing.”

“Doc, are you kidding me? You saved my life, and more importantly, you made me a seriously decent dinner. That kinda thing would get you a twenty percent tip, minimum, even if you never brought drink refills.” Hilbert's stare hadn't wavered, expression unreadable, and Eiffel felt himself shrink slightly. “But uh. Your call. If you don't want anything, I'll just go ahead and go. Y-yeah, actually that's probably--”

“Eiffel, what answer do you want me to give?”

“An honest one? I don't know, man, like I said, I'll just see myself out.” 

“Very well. Your decision. If you must leave, I will not stop you.” 

Eiffel paused, holding the door handle. “Wait, was that a 'I'm being polite for once and trying not to sound like I'm telling you to leave, but please leave' thing? Or a 'I'm being coy and absolutely want you to stay, you gorgeous specimen of manliness, you' thing?”

“Must everything have second meaning?”

“From you? Oh hell yes.”

“Meant exactly what I said. Your decision. Leave if you want, stay if you prefer.”

“Oh come on, give me something!” Eiffel raked a hand through his hair in frustration, glaring at the scientist who had resumed staring at the star outside the window. 

“What do YOU want, Officer Eiffel?”

“Okay, fine, you know what?” The comms officer lightly thumped his fist against the wall. “You have ten seconds to tell me to tell me, or I'm leaving. No, no, better yet, you have ten seconds to tell me to leave, or I WILL come over there. Never let it be said Douglas Eiffel skips out on his debts.”

“I happen to recall--”

“That one didn't count, shut up! Ten seconds! Just one 'get out of here, you useless petri dish'” Eiffel adopted a weak imitation of a Russian accent, “and I'm gone. Okay?”

Hilbert lowered his head slightly, hiding the barest hint of a smirk. 

“Five seconds, I'm serious, Hilbert!” The doctor didn't move. “Two... one. Fine, alright then,” Eiffel's voice wavered slightly, not speaking again until he was in front of Hilbert. The scientist looked up slowly, meeting Eiffel's eyes and letting the smirk grow slightly. 

“Have you decided then?” He fought the urge to chuckle as Eiffel huffed, settling on the floor in front of where he sat. The doctor lifted his cuffed hands out of the way as fingers touched his hips, fumbling for the waistband of his scrubs. Eiffel glanced up, tugging at the cloth lightly. 

“You could move, or help, or something.”

“I could, da.”

Eiffel groaned before jerking at the waistband, pulling Hilbert's hips from the floor slightly and dragging the scrubs down before glancing back up at the scientist's face. The grin had spread to his eyes as he watched Eiffel's cheeks darken.

“Do you have to stare at me like that? You're in handcuffs, aren't you supposed to be all... I don't know, compliant or SOMETHING?”

Hilbert gave a soft, deep laugh before raising his arms over his head, not breaking eye contact. “'Oooh, officer Eiffel, don't stop'?” 

“Oh Christ, never mind!” Eiffel groaned under his breath and dropped his head, lightly bumping it against Hilbert's stomach before pressing his mouth to the doctor's cock through the fabric of his underwear. Hilbert didn't react, but the heat under Eiffel's lips only increased as he worked them gently over the shaft. The doctor still stared, unmoving, smirking, but his face had begun to flush, and Eiffel could feel him growing harder with each press of his lips. “Doing anything for you, doctor?” he gave a smirk of his own as he tugged the fabric slowly down Hilbert's hips. 

“Careful. Low gravity not ideal, would rather not have to handle... mess. Keep clean.” Hilbert let his head lean back against the wall as Eiffel's lips touched his skin, willing his body to relax. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. 

“Aye aye, sir,” Eiffel mumbled before taking Hilbert deeper into his mouth, stroking his tongue along the length of his cock, glancing up when Hilbert's breath hitched slightly. The scientist had not moved, but let out a slow breath through his nose, tensing. “Doc?”

“What?” Hilbert opened his eyes and looked down. “Not THAT concerned about mess. No need to stop on my account.” Eiffel rolled his eyes, dragging his tongue gently over the tip and collecting the few drops of precum that had appeared. The doctor continued to watch him with an expression Eiffel couldn't quite pin down (critical? Judgmental? Amused? Affectionate? How could one stare be so damn unreadable?). It was hard not to shrink under that stare, whatever it was. It was never like this before... everything, when Hilbert was all praise and encouragement and fingers tangled in Eiffel's hair. He ran his hands over Hilbert's lanky thighs, massaging with careful fingers and nudging them wider to give himself better access. They parted without resistance, and Eiffel leaned in to press his lips and tongue and teeth against every inch of skin he could reach. 

Hilbert let out a soft chuckle, leaning back once again and seeming to drift in thought. Eiffel shrunk back slightly. “Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean...” he trailed off. The scientist was still fully hard, still giving that same smile, but hadn't so much as touched Eiffel, or made a sound outside the running sarcastic commentary. 

“You're doing fine, Douglas.” 

Eiffel sighed softly, replacing his mouth with his hand, running his thumb in soft circles against the head. “You just--”

“Eiffel, you are fine.” There was a strained note in his voice, a more insistent edge creeping into his tone. 

“Whatever you say, sir,” Eiffel muttered, pressing another kiss to the base of the scientist's cock, pausing when Hilbert let out a soft moan. “Hilbert?”

“Eiffel, shut up.” Hilbert practically growled it, his control slipping and his hips shifting slightly.

“Wait a second, did you just-”

“Damnit Eiffel, would you just--”

“Are you sure, SIR?” Eiffel grinned widely as Hilbert glared down at him, hips rolling forward into Eiffel's hands. “Wait, really, it was that simple, Hilbert, siiiir? God, if I knew it was that easy, I would have done it months ago-”

Eiffel was barely aware of the low growl from Hilbert before hands gripped his hair tightly, dragging him forward, Hilbert roughly sliding himself inside the communication officer's mouth.

“Damnit to hell Eiffel, is this w-what you were waiting for?” Hilbert demanded between breathy moans, jerking his hips forward harshly. “Knew you were eager, but no patience.” Eiffel made a soft choking sound, eyes tightly shut and ears filled with the quiet snarls that had to be Russian, but what they meant he could only guess. His hands fumbled for purchase as Hilbert held his head firmly, settling for clutching at the scientist's hips. 

Hilbert groaned softly, tightening his grip on Eiffel's hair and forcing his movements, angling his head and neck carefully. “Breathe through nose, slowly. Tongue flat.” The doctor pulled back and with a whimper and a soft “yes sir,” Eiffel complied. Hilbert's hips shuddered as thrust in again, fighting to keep an even rhythm. A low moan rose through Eiffel's throat, and Hilbert matched it as he ground deeper.

“E-Eiffel, now,” his voice a low growl that sent a shiver through Eiffel's spine. “Swallow, now!” Eiffel obeyed, struggling to swallow as the head of Hilbert's cock pressed roughly down his throat and hands pulled at his hair until he let out a pained whine. Harsh gasps of what Eiffel could only imagine were curses poured out of the doctor as he came, his body tightening before falling limply back to the wall. The hands in Eiffel's hair dragged upwards and he coughed, gasping for breath. He was only allowed a brief swallow of air before he was jerked forward, Hilbert's lips colliding with his own violently. After a few moments, Hilbert's hands left his hair and grasping Eiffel's own, wrenching them up over his head. 

“Eiffel, your decision. Tell me what you want, now.” Hilbert's voice was breathy and low against Eiffel's ear, lips nearly touching his skin. “Can let you leave. Let you handle it alone. Or I can help. Tell me.”

“O-oh hell yes, please.”

“Yes to what?” 

“Goddamnit yes, please, j-just... Hilbe-... sir. I-I mean would you mind?”

“Eiffel, I said it was up to you.”

“Fuck, just touch me already?”

Hilbert chuckled, quiet and deep, against Eiffel's neck, before releasing his hands and pulling back. “D-doctor Hilbert?”

“What? You are free to go.”

“WHAT?” Eiffel's eyes went wide as he shot upright. 

“Changed mind. Assumed you would say no, anyway.” 

Eiffel stared for a moment, before dragging a hand through his hair roughly. “Are you fucking serious right now? I mean. Christ, fine, I- ah!” He yelped as his back hit the floor, arms pinned roughly above his head and a grin hovering above him.

“No, was not 'fucking serious right now.'” Hilbert's grin widened as Eiffel jerked under him. “Bit of fun, no harm intended.”

“Oh god damn it.” Eiffel let his head thump back against the floor. “I swear to god, I will feed you to the stupid plant monster once this is over, and then I'll feed THAT to Minkowski, you complete piece of-” his threat faded into a weak whine as teeth pressed into his neck roughly, then moving to his shoulder. “You are such a bastard,” he groaned, scowling even as he felt himself getting harder, squirming under Hilbert's mouth. 

“Oh, NOW you want me to stop?” Soft teasing licks followed the bites that were sure to bruise. Hilbert sat up slightly, glancing at Eiffel's fists beneath his own cuffed hands. “Keep your hands still. You move them, I stop. Understood?”

Eiffel let out an indignant whine, but nodded. “Yes, SIR.”

“Is sarcasm really necessary?” Hilbert clicked his tongue disapprovingly, releasing the other man's hands and moving down his body. “Not like you would have stopped me.” He straddled the younger man's legs, fingers quickly working Eiffel's pants open and dragging them down and off. Eiffel was flushed, panting and watching the scientist anxiously. “Could have given any order. Could have taken anything. You were never going to object, Eiffel. We both know it.” 

“You don't know that! Shut up! Hell, after that stunt I should- I ah... oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck...” Eiffel's hips jerked as Hilbert traced a finger along the head of his cock slowly, his thumb resting against the shaft and making small circles against it.

“Should what, Douglas? Do tell.” 

“Aaah, should uh, fuck um,” Eiffel swallowed thickly as Hilbert grasped him firmly, stroking his shaft slowly, still watching with a small proud smile. “Should call you sir and hope you keep going?”

“Very good, Eiffel.” The doctor gave a few quick strokes. “You learn faster than expected.”

“Sh-should I be insulted? Because that sounded like an insu- oh god do that again, sir, please?”

“Not at all. Very pleased, you are doing very well.” Hilbert pressed Eiffel's hips to the ground as they rocked upwards. “Keep still. Good, very good.” Eiffel whimpered, trembling under the doctor's hands. “Not going to hold you down. You will. Deep breaths, Eiffel. Try to relax muscles, may help. Do not move.” 

“I d-don't think I can, fuck Hil- um sir, sir sir, I can't...”

“Of course you can. Breathe.” Hilbert released his hips, watching as Eiffel fought for control of his movement. “Good. Concentrate.” The doctor's hand moved faster, earning soft gasps from Eiffel on every stroke, the other hand resting firmly on the younger man's stomach. 

“I uh, god, I'm going to-”

“Not yet.” Hilbert's hands were gone, returning roughly to Eiffel's hips as Eiffel let out a choked sob at the loss. “Not yet, Eiffel. You must be still. Not how this works, you know that.” Hilbert leaned down, lips nearly brushing the other man's ear. “If you can't calm down, I will hold you here until you do, then send you away. Is this what you want?”

“No! Oh god no, please, I-I Hilb- sir, please...” 

“No, did not think so. Relax, Douglas.”

Eiffel nodded desperately, eyes jammed shut. “Y-yes sir.” 

Hilbert paused, before Eiffel felt firm hands against his face, a thumb rubbing at the corner of his eye. “Eiffel. Look at me.” 

“I'm fine. This is just... really not easy. I'd be way more fine if you would get on with it.” 

Hilbert rubbed the moisture from Eiffel's cheek, then shifted back to Eiffel's legs as the younger man watched apprehensively. “You have done well. Still need you to be still.” Eiffel nodded, chewing his lip. “But da. You did well. You earned this.” Fingers found Eiffel's shaft again, stroking quickly and pulling desperate whimpers from him. “No more games. Relax. Let go, Eiffel.” Eiffel let out a choked yell, his whole body trembling as he forced his hips back against the floor, earning more soft sounds of praise as he came shuddering into Hilbert's hands. Fingers stilled, barely rubbing at his skin through his orgasm, then withdrawing. Eiffel gasped for breath, laying limp against the floor for a moment before opening his eyes. 

“Holy shit. I... holy shit, Doc.” Hilbert grinned widely, giving a low chuckle and extending a hand to Eiffel. The comms officer took it, letting Hilbert pull him upright. “Don't give me that look!”

“What? You would rather I be disappointed?”

Eiffel let out a breathless laugh. “You are such a bastard. I mean seriously, what the hell, Doc?”

Hilbert laughed, deep and relaxed, and shoved something into Eiffel's hands. “Somehow I doubt you mind. Put your pants on, Eiffel, unless you want to explain what just happened to the commander. Do not think she will believe plant monster was involved this time. … perhaps she would assume, actually. Either way, not a discussion I wish to have with her.”

“Well you're just no fun. I-- wait a second, did you... you wiped it on my pants? You asshole!”

“Did not want to handle mess. We discussed this.”

“I can't believe you. Goddamnit, Hilbert.”

“That is the part of this that surprises you? You wound me.”

“Oh shut up.”

“... Thank you, Officer Eiffel.”

“Heh, right back at you. Pizza, AND some terrifying hot sex? Where were you when I was in college?”

“You know where to find me, Eiffel.”


End file.
